


Sympathy for Inanimate Objects

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of Richard's side quests goes awry, Kahlan quarrels with an article of her clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for Inanimate Objects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Legendland Marathon Challenge, for the prompt _Kahlan's corset_.

Sun warmed the ground by the lake. Kahlan felt every knitted fiber of the blanket beneath her. If she stretched, she could touch the mud just beyond her blanket with both fingers and toes.  
  
Her hair felt smooth and only slightly damp, stretched out in a fan shape around her head. If she kept quite still, she could hear birds chatter in the trees above, and even catch the faint swish and splash of fish.  
  
The solitude was unexpectedly peaceful.  
  
Kahlan opened her eyes.  
  
There, dripping rhythmically onto the grass in time with the ripples of the lake, each drop sparkling like the Creator's tears, hung her corset.  
  
Kahlan's boots lay discarded nearby, her sopping white dress, leggings, and even smallclothes draped over a bush, but only her corset looked like it wanted to reproach her.  
  
"It's not my fault," Kahlan defended, pulling herself up on her elbows and shaking her head so damp hair gathered in a heap behind her. "Next time Richard sees a hand holding a sword out of the water, I promise not to go wading after him and fall and get drenched."  
  
The corset maintained its offended silence.  
  
Next second, Kahlan shook herself, lay back down, and resolutely closed her eyes. "Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, you know," she muttered. And talking to one's clothing presumably even worse.  
  
Kahlan pulled a lock of wet dark hair over her eyes so as not to see her resentful corset.  
  
It was the Sword of Truth's quest for company that was the problem, obviously. Poor lonely all-powerful weapon.  
  
She was doing it again.  
  
Kahlan sighed.


End file.
